In the context of display devices such as monitors and televisions, display orientation refers to the physical position of the screen in relation to the physical location of the viewer(s). Wall-mounted displays are used in a variety of settings including, but not limited to, at home, in public, in schools and in the workplace. There can be multiple viewers of a display at one time. For example, a billboard advertisement, a movie theater screen, a home television, or any other display is each viewed by multiple viewers at once. As another example, a number of customers in a shopping mall view an interactive map at the same time in order to learn the location of different attractions present at the mall.
Positioning a display can provide increased visibility of the screen by increasing the accuracy of a viewing direction for a user, which is the angle at which the user views the display. A viewing angle is the range of viewing directions from which a display can be viewed without artifacts, distortions, or other visual obstructions rendering its intended use impossible.